


Heartsong

by clio



Series: where the falling stars live [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio/pseuds/clio
Summary: She wakes to a nightsong.A voice in the darkness. Beautiful and warm, yet haunted.Two thoughts rise to the surface of her mind: the first, that the space next to her is cold and empty.The second, that she’s never heard him sing before.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Winta, Din Djarin/Omera, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Winta
Series: where the falling stars live [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Mandomera Week 2021





	Heartsong

**Author's Note:**

> Canon compliant through S1E4.
> 
> prompt: family

She wakes to a nightsong.

A voice in the darkness. Beautiful and warm, yet haunted.

Two thoughts rise to the surface of her mind: the first, that the space next to her is cold and empty; the second, that she’s never heard him sing before.

Which, Omera immediately decides, is incredibly unfortunate.

Bare feet softly landing on the wooden floor, she makes her way to the room Winta shares with the child. Peeking through the curtain, she sees Din sitting at the edge of Winta’s bed, her face damp from fresh tears, and the drowsy child cradled against her chest.

A nightmare.

There is a flash of worry, a maternal inclination to comfort her daughter, but the soft melody of Din’s song has already stayed Winta’s tears, is already quieting down her sniffles. He reaches out a hand to catch the last of her tears before tucking the blankets more securely around her and the child in her arms.

Din whispers something that might sound like a question, the dips and turns of his language are still unfamiliar to her.

And then, something happens that catches Omera completely unawares.

Winta _replies_ in Mando’a, her response clear and confident as she nestles more fully under the covers.

Omera feels a flutter in her chest as she drinks in the sight of the three of them that, together, make up her entire world.

The small green child who had melted her heart at first sight, who won them all over with his large innocent eyes and mischievous ways. Winta, her darling girl, who is growing up so quickly before her very eyes. The two of them make quite the pair, keeping both she and Din, as well as most of the village, constantly on their toes.

Omera wouldn’t have it any other way.

And at the center of it all is this man, this _warrior_ , who is all hardened lines and unforgiving edges under the light of day but who grows soft in the twilight. Gone is the metal that hides him from the world, replaced now by something more gentle, the glowing light of the small bedside lantern painting his warm skin the color of summer apricots and winter sunsets.

This man who begins again a new song, his voice is full of reverence and nostalgia as it forms the words of his people, strung together in a sweet lullaby. Hauntingly evocative, Omera is reminded of long forgotten days of yesteryear when, as a young child, she had played in fields from dawn until dusk, running home as fast as her legs could carry her, floating along the wind and right into her mother's embrace. 

The lullaby tugs at her heartstrings for its beauty and equally its longing, and she wonders if all Mandalorian songs are so full of sorrow and memory. 

Enthralled, Omera basks in his voice, a husky but rich baritone, as his song brings comfort to Winta. Soon enough her breathing evens out and her eyelids fall closed. Din lets the song fade slowly, the hum of its melody dwindling to nothing. In the immediate aftermath, the accompanying silence feels too empty, too harsh to Omera’s ears.

“Sweet dreams,” he whispers, affectionately running a finger along one of the slumbering child’s long green ears. 

Din is in no hurry to leave their side.

“You can come out now,” he says quietly, standing from the bed and turning to where she is lurking in the shadows.

Omera should have known that she could never sneak up on him, armor or not.

“I didn’t want to interrupt,” she replies just as quietly, emerging from behind the curtain to join him. She drops featherlight kisses on the children’s foreheads before turning down the lantern.

He holds his hand out to her and leads her back to their bed.

There, once more folded into him, Omera thinks about how much Din has brought to her and Winta’s lives. Her heart feels so full, so complete, and it amazes her to reflect upon all that she would have missed had he never turned up at their village. The whisper in Omera's heart thanks the stars that they decided to bring this man and his boy to them. And that he had decided to _stay_ when he had every reason to leave, that he had selected _her_ to share a life with, and that they were able to make their own little family together.

Turning in his arms, she asks, “What were you singing?”

“Just an old Mandalorian lullaby,” he shrugs. 

“It was beautiful. I didn't know you could sing."

"We have a strong oral tradition," he explains. "But...we don't have cause to sing much these days." 

"I would listen to anything you want to sing," Omera states, tucking herself into his side. "You have such a lovely voice."

And that is all it takes to get Din to hum another lullaby, the gentle strains of his song, of his people and their rich history, settling over her, and she feels a deep sense of comfort and peace.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to tumblr user @cyborgamazon for the additional prompt of Omera watching Din sing a Mandalorian lullaby to Winta. 
> 
> on tumblr as [clio-in-retrograde](https://clio-in-retrograde.tumblr.com).


End file.
